Slashers
One Player will as a Slasher. Slashers are the antagonists of the game. The objective of the Slasher is to kill all survivors and the hero. Slashers do not get their own Equipment, but instead get special powers that can be used to aid them in their objective. The Murderer The Murderer is a cliche killer inspired by the Friday the 13th movies, where the Murderer (Jason Voorhees) brutally murders multiple camp councillors. Jason Voorhees was a child who drowned at Camp Crystal Lake being neglected by his camp counselors. He returned years later for vengeance. Krasue Based off of the game Eyes The Horror Game ''and the Indonesian ghost "Palasik", (also known as the "Krasue" according to Southeast Asian folklore) it is known to eat infants in the mother's womb. The Supreme Commander The Supreme Commander is inspired by Darth Vader, a primary antagonist from the ''Star Wars ''franchise. And once was Darth Vader in the Old Beta. Ghoul Not based on anything other than spooky ghosts. The Fallen The Fallen is based off a creature from the multiplayer horror game ''Damned ''and from the Weeping Angels seen in ''Doctor Who. The Hunter The Hunter is inspired by the Predator from the Predator movies, and once was the Predator in the Old Beta. Exterminator The Exterminator is inspired by the T-800, who comes from the Terminator ''franchise.The Exterminator is an artificially intelligent humanoid robot created by Skynet to destroy other life forms. Alien Inspired by the Xenomorph from the ''Alien franchise. Juon Juon is based on the main antagonist, Kayako, from the film series of Japanese origin The Grudge. Project-0011 Project-0011 based off rachjumper's game "Nightfall." Night 'vitiated' An echo Slasher of 0011. The differences being their looks, taunts, and abilities, but their attacks remain the same. Nightfall A non-skin of the Vitiated Slasher. Has the same abilities as vitiated, but receives buffs in every stat compared to Vitiated. Dev Only. Jack Jack the Ripper was a misogynistic serial murderer of 1888 London. Arachne She might be inspired of the legend of Arachne, a mortal weaver who challenged Athena, the goddess of War, resulting in her being transformed into a spider as a punition for her foolish behavior. This however may not be true, and she might just be a giant spider. However, she is most likely inspired by Rachnera Arachnera's spider body, as rachjumper is a fan of Monster Musume No Iru Nichijou. It would explain the human's body appearin on Arachne when spectated. ^ not updated but its actually hilarious sorry Scarecrow The Scarecrow is a reference to a movie of the same name that came out in 2002. Headless Chef The Headless Chef is a parody of the "Headless Horseman", and also the slasher version of a member of the BTD group, zacaris. The Nightmare The Nightmare is inspired by Freddy Krueger, the antagonist of the movie series A Nightmare on Elm Street. Miers Michael Myers (just called Miers in the game) is the main antagonist of the film Series Halloween. Zombie Not based off of anything other than your average everyday zombo; brain lmao Enenra An Enenra (煙々羅 en'enra, lit. "lightweight-fabric smoke"), sometimes enraenra (煙羅煙羅), is a yōkai, or Japanese monster, that is composed of smoke. Grim Reaper The Grim Reaper, is a common element in culture and history. As a personified force it has been imagined in many different ways. In some mythologies, the Grim Reaper causes the victim's death by coming to collect them. Werewolf A werewolf or occasionally lycanthrope is a mythological or folkloric human with the ability to shapeshift into a wolf, either purposely or after being placed under a curse or affliction. Rachjumper No official name has been given for this slasher. It was made by rachjumper. Vampire The Vampire, also known as Dracula, is a creature created by Bram Stoker in the book of the same name. Grey Man The Grey Man is based off of Slenderman, a fictional supernatural character that originated as a creepypasta. Slashers from the Old Beta Krampus In Mythology, he is Saint Nicolas's sidekick and "bad" counterpart, punishing bad kids. (Most of the time, by giving them coal as gift). In game, he looks like a horned creature, hidden under a cape, only his hands and facial hairs are visible. He uses his hands/fingers as weapon to hit the survivors. His ability, Relic trap, lets him drop fake relics (the little cubes you can see on the map), lethal to the survivors. If a survivor touches of those fake relics, he will be instantly killed. His taunt seems to be growl and groan sounds, sometime mixed with chain sounds. When he attacks, he makes a loud screech. He was added along with the dungeon map NOT AVAILABLE ANYMORE Demogorgon He is the main antagonist from "Stranger things","The Monster", but his name comes from Dungeon and dragons, a roleplaying game, where he is the strongest monster. He is brown, has the size of a tall man and has a humanoid structure. His head ressembles 5 big flower's petals, revealing sharp teeth on the "petals" and a big hole (his throat) also covered by teeth. He is able to open portals to/from the upside down world in "Stranger things" but he is unable to do the same in Before the Dawn. In Before the Dawn, his ability is to make all the players' lanterns flicker, revealing their positions, but is uneffective against the players using the night vision/tracer goggles. He uses his sharp fingers as a weapon. NOT AVAILABLE ANYMORE The Thing Based off of John Carpenter's The Thing. The Thing is a creature that can disguise itself as a player (usually the one recently murdered; random, if the round just started). It has an open mouth in the middle of it's chest with teeth on all sides. It has four mandibles with razor sharp teeth lining the insides of them, and a worm-like tongue hanging out. When The Thing sheds its human disguise, it emits a horrifying, painful scream. The Thing has no taunt, and The Thing will use a random slasher's "hint sound" before the round starts, effectively deceiving the survivors before the round even begins. NOT AVAILABLE ANYMORE